Road to Oga
by Bittersweet Expressions
Summary: Beelzebub's conclusion for Kunieda and Oga was just too sad. Kunieda never got brave enough to confess! This is the story of a Kunieda who slowly struggles to reach her ultimate goal- to become Oga's.
1. Chapter 1

Kunieda stared at her table with her face reddened. 'A-a-am I really going to do it? Ahh... to a-ask something of Oga like that...' She peeked to her right and saw Oga snoring loudly with Beel sleeping on his head. 'Damn it, he's sleeping! W-what should I do? After finally mustering up my courage too...'

All the time Kunieda was peeking at Oga, Nene was staring at her. 'Sis... argh fine.' She kicked Furuichi's chair.

"Ah- Nene... you... need something from me?" Furuichi answered with his eyes shining.

"Wake Oga up. Kunieda seems to have something to say to him."

"Huh?" Furuichi turned to see Kunieda blushing like crazy as she keeps peeking at Oga. He kicked Oga's chair.

Kunieda's face got even redder when Oga opened his eyes. 'He's awake! D-do I ask him now?' Kunieda shook his head as Oga threatened Furuichi.

"Let go of me you jerk! Kunieda has something to say to you!" Furuichi said, trying not to be too loud as Oga strangles him.

Kunieda's eyes widened upon hearing her name. 'Har? I-is he serious! There's no way I can talk to him after he says something like that!'

"Oh... what is it Kunieda?" Oga looked at her, oblivious that her face is red and steaming.

"U-uh... I-I-I j-just wanted t-to b-b-borrow a p-p-pen..." Kunieda stammered.

Furuichi and Nene sweat-dropped. 'A...a pen...You struggled so much just to ask for a pen... Will you ever be able to confess to him at this rate?' They both thought.

"Oh. A pen huh?" Oga looked around his table and gave the only pen he had to Kunieda. "I only have one... Here. I don't need it anyways, I'll give it to you."

'He's g-g-giving it? T-to m-m-m-me?' She blushed as she shook her hands. "T-there's no need for you to g-g-give it t-to me or anything, I j-just want to borrow it for a while..."

"It's fine Kunieda. If it's you, I can sacrifice it." Oga said with a smile.

"WHAT! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF IT'S ME!" Kunieda's face became tomato red from blushing. At this point some people were already starting to look at the two.

"I mean, if I want you to be Beel's mother, isn't this the least I could do?" Oga put his fingers to his chin, fantasizing about the moment when he finally gives Beel to Kunieda.

"M-m-m-mother?! W-what!" Kunieda panicked as she looked around.

Furuichi and Nene narrowed their eyes. "Doesn't this seem familiar, Nene?" Furuichi whispered.

Kunieda calmed down a bit and asked in a softer voice. "B-but... W-what about...Hilda..." She asked, glancing up at him.

"Hilda? I suppose you're right. Well, if you do eventually take Beel, I guess Hilda would have to go live at your house then." Oga exclaimed, happy at the thought that he could get rid of both Hilda and Beel if Kunieda accepts the baby. "Dabuh!" Beel said with the same happy look, oblivious that his father wants to give him away.

The side of Kunieda's lip twitched.

Nene sweat-dropped again. "Y-yeah. He's just talking about the baby again."

'This idiot...' The people watching thought.

When school ended Kunieda quickly left. She cursed to herself when she got past the school gate. 'Dammit, I can't take it anymore! She ran to an alley and took out the pen Oga gave her. Her cheeks reddened as she stared at it. "O-oga gave me this..." She smiled.

 **Author's Notes**

Well, there's the first chapter. This is still my first fanfiction, so if I do anything wrong I hope someone would point it out. Also any advice about how I should do things would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunieda stared at the pen in her hands. Saotome was sleeping while standing before the blackboard, and the class was in chaos. She peeked at Oga. Beel was trying to wake him up.

"Dah! Adah Dabuh!"

'Oh Oga...' Kunieda sighed.

Out of nowhere Himekawa crashed into Kunieda, causing the pen to slide away from her hand, disappearing.

"Kanzaki... What is it that you think you're doing?" Himekawa glared.

"Ah? Maybe you should think twice before drinking my yogurt next time, you bitch?"

Himekawa got up on his feet. As he walked toward Kanzaki, Kunieda placed her hand on his shoulder. Himekawa turned around and managed to let out a threatening "Haah?" before getting thrown out the window with Kanzaki.

Nene smiled. 'That's the leader of the Red Tails.'

The class was quiet as everyone stared at Kunieda. She was looking for something.

"Hey sis-?" Nene paused as she saw Kunieda frozen, holding something in her hands.

"Damn you trash of the Touhoushinki!" Kunieda yelled before sitting back at her desk. She put the pen on her table and buried her face in her hands. Everyone was looking at her before Nene glared at them.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?"

"Huh! O-oh, n-nothing's wrong, haha." Kunieda said as she tried covering up the broken pen.

"Isn't that just a pen? Why are you getting so worked up for?" Nene asked, not remembering who gave her that pen.

"It's really nothing, really!" Kunieda said as her face reddened.

Nene narrowed her eyes. "...Is that the pen Oga gave you?"

Kunieda shook her hands wildly, trying to contain the secret. "N-n-n-no, it's not a g-gift or anything! He j-just lent it to me! I-I'll give it back to him later!" Her face was completely red as she felt the stares of the class. 'Dammit, if Oga sees this...' She thought as she stole a glance at him. He was looking at her.

"Isn't that the pen I gave you?" He asked.

"Wooooooh!" Her classmates wooed. "Hey hey, let me see it!" "Oga's first gift to Queen?" "Good night! Why didn't I think of that?"

Kunieda only blushed as she covered the pen on her table, unable to say a word.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Nene yelled as she whipped the delinquents away.

"Damn you Oga... why do you always get the juicy parts..." Furuichi whined.

"SHUT UP!" Saotome roared as he slammed the table. "Oh... I fell asleep huh." He turned back to the blackboard and yawned, continuing class.

Kunieda peeked at Oga as the class settled down. "Um, O-oga... I'm sorry I broke your pen..."

"Hm?" Oga looked up at her. "Ah, it's nothing. I can give you another one if you want."

"N-n-no, that won't be necessary..." Kunieda blushed. 'Thank god he doesn't blame me.'

"Hey Aoi..."

"Hm?" Kunieda turned back to face Nene.

"I can fix that pen for you if you want."

Kunieda blinked as her face got red. "H-huh? W-why? It's just a pen you know." Kunieda said, looking back at Oga. 'I hope he doesn't think I don't care about what he gives me... But I don't want to look too desperate too...'

Nene sighed. "Just give it to me, I'll fix it."

Kunieda glanced at Oga again, and reluctantly handed Nene the pen. "H-here."

Nene glued and taped the pen together. "There you go. You wouldn't be able to write with it anymore though."

"Oh...that's fine." Kunieda said as she took back the pen.

"It's not like she planned to use it in the first place." Himekawa said. Kunieda blushed.

"Oh, you're back already. Where's Kanzaki?" Furuichi asked.

"He went to get yogurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, you pieces of shit!" Saotome yelled. "Get into groups of two!"

Everyone groaned as they got into their groups.

"Christ... What a pain." Kanzaki complained as he turned to Himekawa.

Kunieda suddenly realized that everyone was pairing with the person sitting beside them. 'T-this means...' She peeked at Oga.

"Hm?" Oga caught her glance, causing her to turn away.

"Seems that everyone's pairing up with the person beside them. That saves the trouble. Push your tables together." Saotome ordered as he took out a cigarette.

'Should you really be smoking in class...' Furuichi thought as he pushed his table to a glaring Nene.

Kunieda's heart was already threatening to pop out. 'S-s-should I push my table to him, or what! W-w-why isn't he d-doing it!' She looked at Oga again, and saw that he had no intention of doing so. 'Tch! Does he hate me or what?'

Saotome noticed Kunieda's hesitance. "Oi Oga! Why the hell aren't you joining your table with Kunieda's?" He barked.

"Wha-? Why should I?"

Kunieda felt her face burning up as the class looked at them.

"Why you-! Making fun of our sis' feelings like that!" Nene started as she pulled her chain out.

"DAH! DAH!" Beel exclaimed.

"Huh? Can we just start already? My partner is getting impatient."

The class fell silent.

...

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Furuichi yelled as he slammed a textbook on Oga's head.

"Hm? What is it Furuichi?" Oga asked as he turned around, not knowing it was an attack because of how weak Furuichi is.

'Weak!' The class thought silently.

"Beel is a baby! Beel doesn't count! Your partner is Kunieda!"

"T-t-that's okay! I-if Oga already has a partner I-I can join someone else's group!" Kunieda interrupted. She didn't want Oga to think of her as an annoyance.

"Oh, if that's fine with you Kunieda." Oga said.

'This...this jerk...' Everyone thought.

"Dabuh. Dada Adah!" Beel said as he pointed at Kunieda.

"Oh? Hey Kunieda! Beel said he wants you in our group!" Oga said, ruffling the baby's hair. "Push your table over here!"

Kunieda's face reddened upon the invitation. "O-okay..." She said as she shyly edged the table towards him, keeping her head down.

"Huh? Are you okay? Your face is insanely red." Oga asked.

"I-I'm fine..."

The class was speechless.

Saotome cleared his throat. "Cough cough. Okay, now that we have that out of the way... I know it's a little late for this, but I just feel like... Like we don't know each other very well!"

The class just stared at him.

"Heh. Man, I sure am jealous of you guys. I want you to talk to your partner and get to know him or her. You will then introduce your partner to the class."

'WHAT!' Kunieda stared at her table, suddenly afraid to look at Oga. 'Saotome... You have got to be kidding me...'

"Oh. Well..." Oga picked up Beel and put him between Kunieda and himself. "Go ahead Beel."

Kunieda only blushed as Beel introduced himself. 'With Beel between us... It s-sure seems like we're a couple...' She looked at Oga. 'People who don't know us think we're a couple too...'

"I see, so you're from the demon world huh? And you electrocute me whenever you cry huh?"

"Dabuh." Beel said proudly.

"AND YOU MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE HUH?"

"Dabuh..?"

'Hey hey, are you sure it's Beel saying those things?' Furuichi thought as he sweat-dropped.

"H-hey Oga, don't scare him like that." Kunieda said.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Oga said as he cleared his throat. "Once upon a time there was a man who..."

Kunieda blushed as she looked at him. 'I-it should be all right if I look at him while he's talking right?' The moment she reached his eyes she looked away. 'I still can't look him in the eyes...'

"Your turn Kunieda."

"U-um.. I'm Aoi Kunieda, second year student."

"Hm... Aoi?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah, why?"'

"Hmm." Oga scratched his head. "Oh, you're Aoi Kunie's cousin. You wouldn't happen to know where she is right? It's been a long time since I last saw her."

Kunieda's cheeks turned bright red. "Wh-what? W-w-what do you mean? D-do you want to meet her?"

"Well, Beel told me he misses Kouta, so..."

"Oh." Kunieda's heart sank. 'But wait... Can't I use this as an excuse to... to...' She gulped as she thought about it, her face turning red again. 'to... ask h-him out?'

"W-well, I can arrange it for you two t-to meet, you know?" Kunieda blushed. 'If it's not us bumping into each other, but a planned meeting, wouldn't that count as a ... as a date?'

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Right Beel?"

"Dabuh!"

"O-okay... So... Saturday?"

"Yeah, Saturday's good."

"You two are really hitting it up over there, huh?" Kunieda froze as Saotome called out on them. "We'll start with you two then. Oga, introduce Kunieda to us."

"Fine..." Oga groaned as he stood up.

'Wh-what will he say about me?' Kunieda panicked.

"Well, her name is Aoi Kunieda. Second year student."

The class waited.

"...and?" Saotome asked.

"That's pretty much it."

Kunieda's face reddened.

"Hey jerk. Kunieda's waiting for you to introduce her, don't just tell us her name!" Kanzaki said.

"Yeah... You're a dick Oga." Natsume added. The class started booing Oga.

"N-no, it's all I told him, w-we didn't have enough time..." Kunieda said as she glanced at Oga, worrying about what he might think.

"What's this? You all wanna fight?"

"Quiet!" Soatome ordered. "Oga, just tell us what you think about her."

Kunieda's eyes widened as she stared at the floor. Her heart was pumping even faster than before.

"Hmm. Well I remember back at the old school I tried to make her Beel's mother. She was a good candidate after all."

"Wooh..."

Kunieda shut her eyes, clenching her skirt. 'W-what is he saying! P-people will misunderstand!'

"Beel really likes her, even though she didn't accept him. I guess I like her too!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT? WHAT D-DO YOU THINK Y-YOU'RE S-S-S-SAYING! IDIOT!" Kunieda yelled as she punched Oga into the ceiling.

"Hey hey hey... I thought that Kunieda's the one who's supposed to confess." Himekawa said.

"Hmph. I don't care if you're his girlfriend now Kunieda, I'm not gonna let you stop me from fighting him." Tojo added.

"G-G-GIRLFRIEND?" Kunieda stammered as Oga fell back into his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Oga screamed.

"N-n-no, I didn't mean it, I-I-I-" Kunieda tried explaining, but all that's on her mind was 'girlfriend'. 'Girlfriend... For me to be Oga's g-girlfriend...'

And she fainted.

'Just what is going on?' Furuichi and Nene thought with their mouths open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah..." Kunieda blinked as she sat up. She was in the infirmary.

"Oh, you're awake."

Kunieda's face reddened as she tuned towards the sound- it was Oga feeding Beel his milk.

"O-oga! W-what are you doing here?" She said as she looked around. They were alone. 'He...he came to see m-me?' Kunieda blushed, feeling happy inside.

"Well after you fainted Nene and some of the Red Tails carried you here. Since the lunch bell rang right after that, I thought I could visit you while I feed Beel milk." Oga explained.

"Y-you mean you've been... w-watching me sleep?" Kunieda stammered. Her face got even redder at the thought. 'What does he think of me now! I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing while I was asleep...'

"Yeah. By the way, Why can't you to be my girlfriend?" Oga asked.

"W-WHAT?" Kunieda's face burned up as she processed the question. 'W-wait, what the hell is he asking? There m-must be some stupid meaning behind his question right? It's Oga after all!' "W-w-w-what do you m-mean?"

"Oh, when you were sleeping you were saying stuff like 'I-I-I can't be your girlfriend yet O-oga! W-we haven't even been on a d-date...' and something like that." Oga said with a straight face.

Kunieda gaped at him. 'D-does he feel no shame imitating me like that?'

"Oh, and what did you mean by kiss-"

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Kunieda screamed, her face steaming from embarrassment. 'Kiss? What the hell did I say when I was sleeping? Arrgh! What the hell!'

Oga yawned. "I don't see why you make a big deal out of this 'date-before-couple' thing though. Why do people have to go on dates first?"

Kunieda blushed, but her mind was working out the math. She could use this as a chance to ask Oga out on a date. "E-er, because that's how people get to know each other first..."

"Huh? Didn't I get to know you without a date?"

"U-u-uh, well, that's different, i-i-if we w-were to go on a date, wait, no, I-I mean, if..." Kunieda stammered as she tried to find the right words to say. 'Damn it! Don't let go of this chance Aoi! A chance like this is not going to come again!'

"Are you okay?" Oga asked as Beel finished up the milk bottle.

"W-what I mean to say is we would've known each other better if we went on a date!" Kunieda blurted. 'Kyaa! I said it! I a-asked him out! I asked Oga out! Ah... What will he say?' Kunieda looked up at him.

"Oh... That's a shame. Too bad we didn't go on one." Oga got up. "You done Beel? Let's go. Bye Kunieda!"

...

Kunieda blinked. 'What?'

'Did I just get rejected?' Kunieda asked herself as her jaw hit the bed. 'Wait wait wait, I didn't phrase it properly!'

"O-o-oga! Wait!" Kunieda called.

Oga was already gone.

"W-why..." Kunieda grumbled as she punched the bed. 'Wait. I already have a date with him as Aoi Kunie...' Kunieda sat up as she remembered. 'Heh. Guess it's not that bad. See you on Saturday Oga...' She blushed as she thought of what she's gonna wear.


End file.
